He's under my skin
by 0Min
Summary: Jude's Gefühle nach einem ganz speziellen Ereignis.


Der Regen prasselte immernoch ununterbrochen auf den Asphalt.Immer wieder wurde der Mitternachtshimmel von einem Blitz erleuchtet.Es war perfekt.Perfekt für sie.Das Wetter passte zu ihrer momentanen Traurigkeit.Und den Groll,den sie gegen die Welt hegte.Nein,korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken,den Groll den sie gegen die Männer dieser Welt hegte.Schon seit Stunden lief sie in der Stadt herum.Ohne Ende.Ohne Ziel.

Sie seufzte.Am Liebsten wollte sie schreien,weinen.Doch alles was sie tat war laufen.Das war das eines was sie konnte.Der nasse Regen hatte längst ihr dünnes Kleid durchtränkt und lief ihr überall am Körper herunter.Ihr war klar,dass sie sich schon längst eine richtige Erkältung eingefangen hatte.Aber das war ihr egal.Ihr war alles egal.Sie wollte einfach nur flüchten.Und vergessen.Diesen Tag.Ihre Traurigkeit.Ihren Schmerz.Einfach vergessen.

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
To take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.Versuchte diese Worte aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen.Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.Doch es klappte nicht.

Everything I held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Sie zuckte zusammen,als der nächste Blitz aufleuchtete und ihre Umgebung in weißes Licht umgab.Ein eiskalter Schauder lief an ihrem Rücken hinunter.Sie schluckte hart.Kämpfte gegen den Kloß der Traurigkeit in ihrem Hals an.Ihr Blick wurde verschleiert.Tränen.Das Letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte.Sie war stark,tough.Sie musste es bleiben.Nur weil ein Mann ihr weh getan hatte,konnte sie nicht aufgeben.Diese Erfahrung sollte sie härter machen.Doch sie machte sie nurschwächer.Schwächer als sie je zuvor in ihrem Leben war.Die erste Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

Falling apart  
And all that I'm questiong  
Is it a crime?  
Am I overreacting?

Aus der einen Träne wurden immer mehr.Sie begann zu schluchzen.Versuchte dennoch dagegen anzukämpfen.Sie wollte sich nicht einem Mann geschlagen geben.Sie wollte ihm nicht die Macht über sie geben.Aber es tat so weh.So verdammt weh.Womit hatte sie das verdient?Sie wusste von Anfang an,dass sie beiden nicht zusammen gepasst hatten.Aber Gegensätze ziehen sich doch an...Zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie geliebt.Richtig geliebt.Ohne Wenn und Aber.Sie hatte geglaubt,dass ihre Gefühle nicht einseitig waren.Ok,in der Öffentlichkeit schien es nicht so,aber eigentlich war er ein sehr liebevoller Kerl.Er musste nur einen Schein wahren.Er musste seinen Rapper Image gerecht werden.Alle hatten sie gewarnt.Doch sie hatte an ihn geglaubt.Hatte ihm vertraut.  
Harte Schale,weicher Kern.

Oh,he's under my skin  
Just give me something  
To get rid of him  
I've got reason now  
To bury this alive

Alles war perfekt.Bis heute.Bis sie ihn gesehen hatte.Wie er sie eiskalt angeschaut hatte.Ihr klar gemacht hatte,dass es nicht funktioniert mit ihnen.Sie hatte sich geweigert.Wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.Es hatte funktioniert.Es würde auch funktionieren.Er hatte sie trauernd angeschaut.Da war die Hoffnung wieder aufgeflammt.Doch dann kam sie.Diese...diese...diese...  
Ihre Beine begannen weich zu werden und sie gab dem Verlangen nach und kniete sich auf den Boden.Krümmte sich nach vorne und weinte.Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.Sie wische sich mit einer zittrigen Hand die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.Sie wollte nicht schwach sein.Sie wollte nicht weinen.Es passte nicht zu ihr.Doch es half nicht.Die Tränen flossen nur noch mehr.Letztendlich ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Oh,my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now  
To bury him alive

Die Intesität ihrer Emotionen war unglaublich.Es überraschte sie.Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so gefühlt.Traurig.Einsam.Verletzt.Verzweifelt.Sie wusste nicht,was sie tun sollte.Dann schwor sie sich nie wieder,nie nie wieder zu zulassen,dass eine Person ihr so weh tun konnte.Nie wieder.

Doch dann tauchte plötzlich eine andere Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf auf.Thommy.Wie er sie leidenschaftlich und auch so gleich  
sanft geküsst hatte.Die Welle des Glückes,die sie zu dem Zeitpunkt mitgerissen hatte.Und dann saß sie wieder auf dem Stuhl im Studio.Weinend.Als Thommy ihr klar gemacht hatte ,dass der Kuss ein Fehler gewesen war.Eine neue Welle der Verzweiflung überrannte sie.Sie lachte leise teuflisch.Kurz darauf liefen wieder die Tränen,während der Regen weiterhin auf ihren nassen Körper prasselte.

Another little white lie


End file.
